User blog:ScarlettofHydraIsland/Interview with my characters!
Oookay so I’ve seen this before on other fandoms so I decided to try it out. -clears throat- Today we will interviewing several of my characters (duh). There may be some saltiness from some certain corsairs! Might as well start off with Scarlett since she is the main character. Me- Hi, Scarlett. Scarlett- Um hi... -glares at me suspiciously-. Why is dis bein’ recorded? Me- Because it’s an interview. Scarlett- So when are ya gonna ask me questions? Me- I thought I already started. Scarlett- -frowns- Me- -shuffles notes- What is your favorite food? Scarlett- It’s uh....uh...fried fish wit lots o’ spices and pepper! Me- Are you sure you aren’t secretly an otter? Scarlett- Just cause I like pepper an’ fish don’t mean nothin’. Next! Me- What do you think of Scarlett- Ya wrote me story! Ya know I tink it’s a curse! Me- -backs up a bit- Right. Uh...What’s your worst fear? Scarlett- Killin’ me friends in Bloodwrath..... Wait a tic, where’s dis “interview” goin’? Me- The internet. Scarlett- The Wot?! Me- Never mind. Anyway, next question. What is your favorite quote? Scarlett- Hmmm. “Interview’s are stupid.” Quoted by me. Me- Ha ha. Very funny Scarlett. Do you have a love interest? Scarlett- -glares at me- Next question. Me- Does that mean yes or no. Scarlett- It means next question! An’ no I don’t! Me- Do oh pardon did you like Vendace? Scarlett- No! He was a creep an’ he tried ta kill me! Ya should know dis, ya wrote about it! Scarlett- -pauses- Aldough, I do know Hemlock’s love interest.... Me- Um, Scarlett, Hemlock will tell me that. Scarlett- Ya gonna interview her too? Me- Yes. Scarlett- Ooo goodie. Den I can find out everythin’! Me- -makes mental note to lock the door- Right, thank you for the time. Scarlett- -is already running out- Yeah, ya should thank me! Hemlock- -pops her head in- Is me turn? Me- Yes. And hi Hemlock. Hemlock- Hi!!! This is exciting! I ain’t never been interviewed for nothin’ before! Me- Er, right. What is your favorite food? Hemlock- It’s cake! I love cake! Do ya like cake? Me- Uh yes I do.... Hemlock- Goodie ‘cause Scarlett teases me ‘bout likin’ cake. ‘Course she likes fish. What’s ya favorite food? Me- Lasagna. But Hemlock... I’m supposed to be asking you the questions. Hemlock- -laughs- Oh yeah. Forgot. Me- Anyway... Why do you compare yourself to Scarlett so much? Hemlock- ‘Cause she’s awesome an’ a good fighter an’ everythin’ I ain’t. Anyway do ya compare yaself ta others? Me- You got me there. What’s your worst fear? Hemlock- -looks down- Heights. Don’t tell Scarlett ‘dough. She’ll make fun o’ me. Scarlett- -sticks her head in- Ya scared o’ heights? Me- Scarlett! I locked that door! Scarlett- -grins- I picked da lock! Me- -throws a paper airplane at Scarlett- Scarlett- -ducks- Yeah, alrigh’ I’ll go. Ya can continue witout me! Me- Thank you ever so much for your permission. What is your favorite quote? Hemlock- “Maybe I could take thee and thy friend to a safe beach.” Mapleshadow! When we was in MarshClan, that was da best sentence ever! Me- I’m sure. Do you have a love interest? Hemlock- -blushes- Jonder. I tink he likes me too... Me- I won’t spoil anything... Jonder- -opens back door- Wot was dat ‘bout me? Me- -sighs- Don’t tell me, you picked the lock too? Jonder- Uh, yer forgot ta lock dis door. Me- Oh. Now leave please. Hemlock- -as soon as Jonder leaves- He likes me doesn’t he! Come on, mate, ya can tell me! Me- No I can’t. Last question.... Hemlock- Scarlett knows I like ‘im too. Me- Yes, she told me she does. Okay. Do you think that Star and Rocpaw should become a couple? Hemlock- Ya mean dey aren’t already? Me- Good point. Thank you for the time, Hemlock. Hemlock- No problem. Now I’m gonna go yell at Scarlett ‘cause I bet she told everybeast on da ship dat I’m scared o’ heights! Midnight- Do I enter yet? Me- -sighs- Yes. Hello Midnight. Midnight- That’s Queen Midnight to you. Me- You are dead. Anyway you weren’t that good a queen. Midnight- I was an amazing queen. Question please. Me- Alright, what is your favorite food? Midnight- Creme Brûlée. They are amazing. Unfortunately, my Ruby will not produce an endless supply of them. Me- Midnight, you do know I designed your Ruby to have limitations like that, right? Midnight- If my Ruby wasn’t destroyed right now...... Me- Why do you keep slaves if you could build a palace with your Ruby? Midnight- I don’t know. You gave me slaves and I used them. It’s your story, fool. Me- -huffs- Anyway, what is your worst fear? Midnight- -glares at me- Since you already had me killed. It wouldn’t be dying anymore. It’s Amethyst, leader of the Blutrubin. She’s scary -shudders- I hope your vixen, Scarlett, will be meeting her. Me- Spoiler alert she will. Um, what’s your favorite quote? Midnight- To quote Malkariss. “Ah, my kingdom.” Me- What kingdom would that be? Midnight- -growls something unpleasant- The kingdom I had before you had half my forces turn traitor! Me- -smirks- You did deserve it. Do you have a love interest? Midnight- What?! No! And no I don’t! I was a good queen! I did not deserve anything those corsairs did to me! Those -The rest of this part of the interview is bleeped out as Midnight had plenty of erm colorful terms to describe the corsairs!- Me- Last question. Are you still angry at Garnet and... Midnight- YES!!!!!!! They betrayed me! I was a friend to them! I taught Garnet myself! Me- -backing up- You’re glowing a bit. Midnight- I’m leaving and I will find those two and make their deaths painful -stomps out before I can tell her Garnet is dead and Ebony locked up-. Ah, well this was for fun and I was bored. If there’s another character you think I should interview or a question you want to ask my characters, tell me in the comments! Category:Blog posts